Shinigami
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Mika yang kehilangan Yuu akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang diluar dugaannya, Nico Yazawa


**Shinigami**

Crossover Ons x Lovelive! [ AUVersion! ]

[ Mika x Nico /Slight!Mika x Yuu & Mika x Krul ]

BirthdayFic for Zei

* * *

"…Yuu…disini…gelap…"

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan itu tampak terduduk di atas ranjang sambil bergumam. Ya, dia adalah korban kecelakaan pada saat dia dan anak-anak dari panti asuhannya melakukan perjalanan. Kecelakaan itu membuatnya kehilangan...

"Yuu…."

Hanya begitulah kesehariannya, duduk diam di ranjangnya. Kedua matanya yang di perban membuat Mikaela Hyakuya tampak menyedihkan. Apalagi dia tidak mengindahkan makanan yang di suapi oleh suster yang bertugas. Dia hanya terpaku menggumamkan sebuah nama hingga akhirnya, seorang anak yang ia duga adalah anak perempuan ( terdengar jelas dari suaranya yang melengking dan meneriakkan, 'Nico-nico nii') pun masuk ke ruangan yang ia tempati. Ah, sepertinya dia akan menjadi teman sekamarnya. Namun apa peduli seorang Mika akan hal ini?

Suara dernyitan kasur terdengar. Sepertinya anak itu sudah berada di ranjangnya.

Anak perempuan bersurai hitam itu pun menatap ke arah sampingnya, tepatnya menatap Mika. Meski tampak keceriaan, namun tetap saja, Mika tidak bisa melihatnya. Anak itu tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Nama saya, Nico Yazawa. Saya harap anda tidak terganggu dengan saya ya. Mohon bantuannya."

Sungguh anak bernama Nico itu membuat laki-laki itu kaget. Dia mengajaknya berbicara?

Keheningan pun terlewati hingga ke lima menit ke depan. Akhirnya, Mika pun menjawab, "Mika…., Mikaela Hyakuya."

"E—eh? Ah." Nico pun mengangguk, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Mika-san! Yah, kelihatannya kita seumuran. Ayo berteman."

Berteman?

* * *

Semenjak kedatangan Nico, Mika merasa dirinya telah berubah. Nico benar-benar anak yang ceria, mengingatkannya akan Yuu. Lihatlah sekarang, Nico membuatkan Mika semacam, jingle atau apalah itu.

"Jadi, seperti ini, Mika-kun. Nico nico nii."

"Nico..nico.."

"Bukan! Bukan! Kalau Mika-kun seharusnya Mika mika nyan."

Anak perempuan itu menggerakkan tanganku seperti mencengkram, seolah Mika adalah kucing. Yang benar saja? Si pirang pun langsung mengajukan protes, "Ini gaya –gayaan untuk apa?"

"Ini namanya….Compilation! Ne, dulu aku ini seorang Idol."

Ah, begitu.

"Tapi….aku… membuat mereka mereka khawatir." gumamnya lirih.

"Hm?" Mika pun mengernyit meski tidak terlihat karena perban mata yang ia pakai.

"Jadi, Mika-kun tidak ingin keluar kah dari sini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tidak ingin keluar."

"Melihat dunia luar?"

"Terlalu menyeramkan…" ujarnya dengan suara berbisik. "Dan lagi, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu."

Nico pun perlahan tersenyum.

Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar, membuat Nico pun berkata, "Aku akan kembali ke ranjangku, Jaa na, Mika-kun."

Suster pun perlahan masuk, membawa makanan untuk Mika pagi ini. "Sa'atnya makan."

Mika pun mengangguk sehingga membuat Suster itu perlahan tersenyum. "Belakangan ini anda mudah sekali makan."

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Ng..ya." Mika pun mulai makan, mengunyah makanannya perlahan, kemudian menelannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, untuk besok, bolehkan Nico yang menyuapiku?"

"Nico…? Nico siapa?" tanya Suster itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Pasien…pasien sebelahku."

"Ah…iyakah?"

Mika hanya bisa diam, bingung dengan situasi ini.

Kenapa suster itu tidak mengenal Nico? Ah, ya. Suster ini kan orang baru. Terdengar dari suaranya yang pertama kali Mika dengar.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar Mika?" tanya seorang anak berambut merah muda.

Dokter yang mengawasi itupun menghela nafas, menatap nona muda itu dengan tatapan menyerah. "Setelah buta, tampaknya ia mengalami gangguan psikologis, Nona Krul."

Gadis yang di panggil Krul itu langsung menggebrak meja. "Apa maksudmu? Maksudmu dia gila? Jangan bercanda." Ujar Krul dengan ekspresi marah. Dahinya tampak berkerut dan nafasnya naik turun.

"Tetapi dia…"

"Biarkan aku menjenguknya."

Krul pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan dokter dan berjalan ke arah ruangan Mika. Krul merupakan gadis pemilik panti asuhan dimana Mika dibesarkan dan tinggal bersama Yuu. Selama ini, ia tidak bisa menjenguk si pirang karena laki-laki itu sendiri yang tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Namun, kali ini sudah kelewatan. Mika gila? Yang benar saja?

Begitu sampai, Krul langsung membuka pintu, dan berjalan mendekati Mika. Mika yang barusan selesai makan langsung kaget dengan suara yang tampak kedengaran berisik.

"Mikaela Hyakuya."

'Ah, suara ini…' ujar Mika dalam hati. "Krul-sama"

Krul langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di samping ranjang dan menatap Mika. "Mereka bilang kau menjadi gila. Jadi aku memaksa masuk."

"Krul-sama…aku.."

"Aku paham situasimu. Kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku karena rasa bersalah? Yang benar saja. Itu adalah kecelakaan."

"Tapi aku yang menyebabkannya."

"Tidak, itu sudah takdir. Kau menginginkan pergi dan kita tidak tau kan. Bisa saja kita di rampok jika tidak pergi."

"Tetapi Yuu."

"Yuu tidak akan senang dengan tindakanmu seperti ini. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Krul pun akhirnya meninggalkan Mika dengan ekspresi kesal. Nico yang mendengarnya langsung mendekati Mika dan bersuara, "Mika-kun?"

"Yuu.."

Nico tau, Mika sedang menangis. Dia pun memeluk Mika erat seraya mengusap rambut pirangnya. "Mika-kun."

"Nico…apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Itu bukan salah Mika-kun, sepertinya temanmu benar. Kau harus bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Yuu tidak akan menyukaimu dengan keadaan begini."

"Nico…kau benar."

"Ayo semangat, Nico nico nii!"

"Apa Nico juga…akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak kok."

Perlahan, seulas senyum tipis pun terlukis di wajah Mikaela Hyakuya yang sangat jarang tersenyum itu.

* * *

Esoknya Krul kembali lagi ke rumah sakit itu dan langsung menunju ke kamar Mika. "Mikaela Hyakuya."

Mika yang selesai sarapan pun menoleh, "Krul-sama.."

"Ah…Hm." Ia pun duduk kembali di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu, seseorang, Krul-sama."

"Oh ya?"

"Dan aku memutuskan untuk operasi mata karenanya."

"Siapa itu?"

"Ah dia di gorden samping. Nico.."

"Eh..mana?" Krul mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa Krul-sama tidak mendengarnya?"

"Tidak ada suara selain suara milikku dan suaramu."

"Ada! Nico, ada disamping."

"Nico…siapa?" Krul langsung berdiri dari tempatnya seraya mengeluarkan air mata. "Mika…jadi..kau benar-benar gila? Dan kau yang mengomong sendiri seperti yang dikatakan mereka…benar?"

"Ngomong sen…diri?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ini membawa beban..untukmu..maaf…" Krul pun keluar dari kamar. Menyisakan Mika seorang diri.

* * *

"Jadi…Nico..itu.."

"Mika-kun sepertinya sudah tau."

Akhirnya Nico pun bersuara.

"Aku bukanlah manusia."

Mika pun terdiam.

"Aku sudah meninggal, 10 tahun yang lalu. Di kamar ini."

"Jadi..apa yang kau katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku akan selalu bersama…Mika-kun."

"Aku benci pembohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong, karena setelah ini, Mika-kun juga akan pergi bersamaku dan bersama Yuu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selamat tinggal, Mika-kun."

Sabit hitam imajiner pun seketika muncul entah darimana. Suara kesakitan pun terdengar dari ruangan. Ya, Nico telah berhasil mencabut nyawa dari si pirang pada akhirnya.

"Menjadi shinigami itu…cukup menyedihkan ya, Nico-chan?"

Nico pun menoleh pada seorang gadis bersurai keunguan. "Ya, kau benar, Nozomi-chan"

* * *

Happy Birthday ya Zei. Maaf kalau kurang sesuai :'') Semoga sehat selalu dan semangat terus! Nico nico nii!


End file.
